Benny's Secret Lover
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Benny has been feeling down. He isn't eating and he has been secretly cutting. Even worse, the insults and teases grow so bad that he makes a huge mistake. But when he receives a certain note from a secret admirer, he is determined to figure out who is secret love may be. Rated T for swearing and self-harm. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The First Letter

**A/N- Hi guys! It's TOBN here with something new! I know that you guys are probably waiting FOREVER for my holiday special to come out; trust me, I am too! But I decided I couldn't keep updating Dear MBAV Writers and What If all the time, so I decided to give drama and romances a shot. **

**To be honest, I sorta had a crappy day today, so that might explain my genre choice...but I think it is pretty cool to write this. The cool thing about this book is that you (and Benny) will not know the pairing of this story until the end!  
><strong>

**So this might be Bethan, Bennica, even Bory! Might even be Benarah...who knows? I challenge you to review who you think Benny's Secret Lover is!**

**But until the end, I hope you enjoy this story; I have decided to write in third person more than first; I have found that it was easier...but I will write in first person as well. **

**So with that, drop a review and have a [better] day [than me]!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or is characters, just this plot. I am just a happy person writing FanFiction people!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Benny's Secret Lover: Chapter 1: The First Letter<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey look guys! It's Weir-do!" <em>

The nasty remarks echoed through Benny's mind like a blizzard. He frowned as he hastily scratched his pained arm, pain coming from the cuts he made the previous night. Even worse, those cuts have been made purposely.

_"You are such a loser; I still don't get why you have friends!" _

Benny lowered his eyes sadly, his own thoughts circling everyone's voice.

Did he really have friends? Even nowadays, they seem to ignore him. But then again, might be because he was so quiet the past few days.

Maybe it even might because he really was a loser.

_"You are such a whore, why don't you just kill yourself?"_

Benny feared the day that he might just give in and listen. Believing in their cruel words worried him; he never thought that their words would affect him so much.

"S-Stop.." He whispered silently as he attempted to walk away from the crowd of students. But even if he walked away, their cruel words followed.

_"He's such a dork"_

_"What a bitch!" _

_"Even being a dumb-ass is better than being someone like Benny!" _

_"Him being a idiot is an under-statement!"_

_"Noob!"_

_"Isn't it obvious that he overeats? He is so fat!" _

Their snarling laughter echoed through Benny's mind.

He did his best to brush the mean remarks away like he always did. Even his friends sometimes killed him with words, leaving him out of some situations.

_"Geez Benny, maybe next time read the spell so you won't screw up!"_

_"Just be quiet dork! Save your geek-speak for later!_

_"I am so sorry B, I'm gonna have to cancel. Maybe next time? I'm sure you understand."_

But he didn't. He never understood how people would think he was fine with the teasing.

Because everyone thought the same thing.

To them, he was a go-lucky person who brushed off every insult ever thrown at him.

* * *

><p>"And then I doubled into his command tower and stole the Gem Of The Pacific Reign! They never saw it coming!"<p>

Rory and Ethan high-fived as Benny nodded silently. He took a glance of the taco that was laid in front of him as Rory and Ethan continued to conjure up a conversation. Benny took a peek behind him when three girls giggle at him. Normally he would think it's because he was super hot.

But now he knew they were just making fun of him. He could even hear their taunting whispers from across the room.

_"Look at him girls, he is gonna scarf down that whole taco!"_

_"What a pig!"_

_"He is so overweight; how can he not know?"_

But Benny did know. He knew that he was overweight, therefore slipped his lunch into the garbage in sadness. It really looked like a good taco too. Ethan seemed to notice as he frowned.

"Hey B, what happened? Not hungry?" Benny nodded once more, tugging on his long sleeved shirt, that was conveniently a blood red striped polo. "Y-Yeah." Rory looked at him in sympathy. "Want some of mine? It's fresh!" He wiggled a paper bag in front of his face. The paper bag, or whatever was in it, squeaked. Benny pasted a fake smile onto his face as he gently declined. "Thanks anyway, but I think I'll just skip lunch."

And with that, he stood up and fled the crowded cafeteria, granting a few giggles from other students and a few whispered insults.

But more importantly, he left his two friends, their faces written in confusion.

* * *

><p>Benny walked out of class.<em> Another bad day... <em>He thought sadly as he made his way over to his locker. Ethan was finishing their extra-curricular activity for their class, so he was at home. Rory...well who knows where he went. Erica and Sarah have gone to a local coffee shop, so with that, he was alone once again.

As he opened his locker, he felt himself crash to the floor, his head making a loud noise on the floor.

He looked up to see three jocks above him, all of them laughing.

"Klutz much Weir-do?" One of them cackled, making Benny frown in hurt and despair. "P-Please..just leave me alone." He murmured as he tried to get up. But the jocks pushed him down with great force, making Benny cut his wrist. He winced in pain as he saw a small cut of red drip. But the boys just laughed.

"Need your mom? Or your dad? Oh right! You don't have one!" The second jock laughed as Benny wiped the small cut of blood clean with his sleeve. The third boy picked him up and slammed him into a locker, leaving a new bruise on Benny's back. He stared at him in his emerald green eyes, holding a small smirk. Benny gulped as his eyes widened in fear. The jock smiled evilly.

"Do us a favor Weir? Kill yourself."

And with that, they cackled once more as they walked off. Benny blinked back tears as he saw a bunch of people snicker as they gave him cold glares. The dismissal bell rang as the crowd parted and the students rushed out of the school, grins on their face.

But Benny came out last, as he cried silently out of school.

* * *

><p>Ethan sat cross-legged in his room as he made the finishing touches on the model of the galaxy. He smiled, feeling proud of his work. Or rather, him and Benny's work.<p>

Benny had been supposed to be there to help him, but he said he couldn't make it. But Benny did do some work. He researched and typed the paperwork and he illustrated wonderful pictures of the galaxy. But there had been a catch.

His pictures were all in a dark backround.

Normally, Ethan wouldn't mind, considering space is black anyway. But there had been something different about the type of black he drew, like there was a reason for it.

Ethan knew Benny wasn't himself often, and was aware of his sudden personality change. He was skipping his meals and always wore long sleeves instead of his usual vibrant short-sleeved striped shirts. But all he could do was wonder, for Benny would never talk.

So with that, he stood up at once, thoughts brewing in his mind. He threw on a jacket and some shoes as he ran downstairs. His mom looked at him curiously from the kitchen.

"Going somewhere Ethan?" Ethan smiled. "Just going to see Benny! Be back soon!" He called out as he shut the door and made a dash for Benny's house, quickly texting his friends to do the same. He smiled.

_Today I will find out what's happening with Benny once and for all._

* * *

><p>Ethan hastily knocked on Benny's door. The gang silently stood there in the cold, awaiting an answer. Sarah broke the awkward silence.<p>

"Do you know what could be wrong with Benny? He's been acting...non-Benny these days." Erica nodded. "Agreed. He hasn't even bothered to flirt with me all week!" Ethan rose an eyebrow. "Really? That's all you got?" Erica shrugged as Rory piped up. "Whatever's wrong, we need to make sure we fix it. Benny...he would do the same with us."

They nodded almost instantly. Ethan automatically knew this; Benny would be there for his friends no matter what.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. It was Evelyn. She smiled kindly.

"Hello kids! All of you, come in! It is certainly chilly outside." They all smiled gratefully as they walked in. They took of their jackets as they sat down in the Weir's living room. "Would you like anything to drink? Hot chocolate, water, anything?" Rory smiled.

"I'll take a hot chco- ow!" Erica elbowed him sharply as he quieted down. "No thanks Mrs. Weir. Looks like some of us don't enjoy warm beverages!" He huffed as Eric shot him a glare. Sarah cut them off with a embarrassed smile. "Actually, we are here to see Benny." Evelyn's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Oh. He's upstairs in the bathroom...but let me warn you...he...he isn't himself lately. I hope...I hope you can fix him; I really worry about him." The four smiled. "You can count on us Mrs. Weir!" Ethan said as they rushed upstairs.

* * *

><p>The four sat in Benny's room, clearly bored. Rory fiddled with Benny's game controller as Sarah flopped on his bed. "How long does Benny take in the washroom? It has been an hour since we've came!" Rory nodded. "I really need to go to the bathroom!" Erica stood up from her spot on the floor.<p>

"That's it! I am gonna bust that door down; no one takes that long in the washroom!" She stormed out as they followed her. Erica wiggled the bathroom handle and huffed in frustration. "Locked! Great." She slumped against the wall as Ethan snapped his fingers.

"Sarah, hand me your hair pin!" She reluctantly nodded as she took off her hair pin and handed it to Ethan. He inserted the hair pin into the lock and the door opened slightly. He smiled proudly at his friends. "It's a good thing Benny taught me that!" They smiled. "Now let's get our Benny back!" Rory cheered as he opened the door.

But their smiles deflated instantly as they covered their mouths in surprise. Sarah gasped as Rory covered his eyes. Erica's jaw dropped as Ethan rushed to his friend's side.

"BENNY?! Wake up!" Ethan yelled, shaking Benny a little. Erica, Sarah and Rory backed out slowly, for they couldn't resist the temptation.

Benny lied down on the floor, unconscious as a pool of red blood dripped from cuts on his arm, a razor right beside his bloody arm.

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

My eyes shot open. My eyesight was blurry as I took aware of my surroundings.

I was in a hospital room. _Why would I... _My thought trailed off as I glanced at my arm and gasped.

It was bandaged carefully, as a monitor tracked my pulse.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

It was steady, but is was fine. My eyes suddenly fall on my grandma, who was looking outside the window, tears dripping from her face. "G-Grandma?" I croaked. She suddenly looked at me and a grin emerged on her face.

"B-Benny...? You're...you're awake!" She ran up to my bed as she hugged me. I smiled. "Y-Yeah. What h-happened?" She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were hurting?" My eyes fell as I frowned. "I...I thought no one would care. No one does grandma!" I cried as she rubbed my head, her own tears spilling. "I do! I care about you! Your friends..they care! They haven't left your side since they found you, lying on the floor with that damn bloody razor. They had to leave because it was only family who was supposed to be here in these hours. But they care!" I frown as I look away. "What happened anyway?" She sniffed back tears.

"You...you cut a vein in your arm. Then you lost so much blood that you went unconscious. I..I was so worried. Ethan..Erica..Rory...Sarah...they were all so worried!" She sobbed. I frowned.

"I'm sorry grandma." She shook her head as she wiped the wet tears. "No. I am. We are so sorry Benny." She glanced at the clock. "I have to go. I will tell the nurse you're awake. Visiting hours are almost over anyway. I...I will see you tomorrow." She kissed my forehead and I smiled softly, which hardly ever happened lately.

"Okay grandma. Goodnight." She turned away, but before she left, she turned to face me once more.

"I almost forgot. Um...someone..wanted me to give this to you. The person requested it to be anonymous." She handed me a scarlet-colored letter. She smiled. "Sleep tight Benny." She walked out. I opened the envelope and read out a note.

_Don't you ever do that again Benny. I...I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you._

_Because to be honest, I have loved you for a while. And I do care._

_So have a good night, and dream good dreams. _

_Sincerely,_

_xX Your Secret Lover. Xx_

My heart fluttered as I held the note closely against me chest. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

Because who ever wrote me this note, and told them that they love me, it was crystal clear to me.

That I loved them back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So who could be that secret lover? Review your thoughts!**

**Until then, have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Home

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN here with a brand new chapter of Benny's Secret Lover! I am very pleased with the feedback I got for the first chapter, and as you might know, I am a VERY busy girl! But that is just because I am anxious to post my holiday special...or because I just really like writing! **

**And since November is done, I would like to thank everyone who reads my stories, because without you, I wouldn't get this:**

****2,797 Views** and **942 Visitors!****

****Thank you so much; let's hope my birth-month brings a lot more! A huge improvement from last time; let's do it again!****

**Shoutouts to...**

**Bethan Forever: Poor Benny, getting accused for things he never did! And don't worry; my frustration could lead to explicit-ness as well! (Side note- don't get me frustrated.) LOL! Anyway, I really do think this might be a Bethan...or a Bennica! Or any other pairings! I am gonna keep you waiting! Thanks for the kind review!**

**Debonairly: Thank you for following this story! I am excited to have you on board Team TOBN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Then there is the one and only...MBAV Fan!<strong>

**MBAV Fan- Happy [belated] U.S Thanksgiving! Cue the turkeys! I live in Canada, so we already ate our turkey, but I don't mind late reviews! Because I know you're bound to review at some point ;) And yeah, my day is going much more better now! Thanks for caring! LOL! Yeah, Benny's actions were heart-breaking. But as you said; Mission Love Letters is a go! Your thoughts are pretty good; nice guesses! But I have a pretty solid idea on who the person behind the shadows might be... but who knows right? Review soon Fanfic bud! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>So I am thinking this might be around 5 or more chapters...maybe I'll end it the day before my holiday special...who knows? I am unpredictable!<strong>

**But until the end, leave a review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Benny's Secret Lover: Chapter 2: The Return Home<p>

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

"Do I have to go? I really enjoy this place...and I don't want to go back to school."

I whined as his grandma fixed my blue cast. Even if it wasn't broken, the doctors suggested putting it on, just in case the vein that was broken might malfunction or something like that. I wan't really paying attention...I was daydreaming about my secret lover.

The note made my heart flutter so hard that I gained a crush on this secret admirer. I have been thinking very hard to who might've sent that letter. I even asked my grandma, but she swore that she would keep it a secret. But she promised me that I would find out eventually. Which I hope would be soon, because that person made me so happy.

And with that, I walked over to the car, thanking nurses as I go. But before I left, the doctor told me that I have received a letter. My heart jumped, me knowing who this letter might be from. My grandma smiled as I eagerly opened up the note.

_So I have heard you are going out of the hospital today! Great; I am excited to reunite with you! Kisses to that!_

_Anyway, I hope you got some good rest last night; because you are in for a big surprise!_

_But I promised I wouldn't tell anymore than that, so with that, I leave you with a clue and [hopefully] you'll catch it._

_As to who I am...well...you are gonna find that out yourself, because no one is gonna tell you ;)_

_Until then, I will just continue to love you and continue to send you these notes!_

_xX Your Secret Lover Xx_

Benny instantly smiled; his admirer certainly had a way with words. And he knew that he was in for a surprise when he gets home.

But when he read over it once more, he realized that it said "I am excited to reunite with you!".

So Benny already knew his admirer. And he only had four friends.

And all of them were his possible choices.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The car ride back home was terribly long. Benny's grandma was jamming to some 1900's music while Benny sat in the back, listening to music on his IPod while playing on his DS.

"Darn it!" He whispered as Mario got hit by a red shell in Mario Kart. The game frustrated him sometimes, but he didn't mind. He happily continued to play as his grandma started a conversation.

"So..Benny. Did you figure out who the person giving you those notes was?" She said, half-expecting that she'd get a yes. But instead, Benny paused his music and his game and looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"No...it's sorta bothering me though...not in the bad way...but grandma...would it be wrong to say that I loved him/her?" Evelyn looked in her rear-view mirror and chuckled.

"Honestly Benny, I would be surprised if you didn't love the person. He or she is making you feel special, and I couldn't have it any other way." But Benny frowned. "But grandma...it said I already knew who the person was. It could be Erica or Sarah...or Ethan or Rory. Grandma...would you...would you hate me if I was gay with the other person who might also be a dude?" His thoughts rambled out of his mouth as Evelyn smiled.

"No Benny. I would be proud of you either way. As long as you love them I'm happy." Benny smiled as she turned a corner. "Thanks grandma."

They parked in their house as Evelyn smiled. "Well let's go loverboy. Welcome home!" She and Benny got out as they opened the door.

Benny walked into the dark living room top open the lights when he is welcomed with...

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME BENNY!"

I was surprised by streamers and balloons. All my friends were gathered around a huge cake and I could catch glimpse of classmates outside. "Oh my goodness!" Erica shrugged as she smiled. "It is the least we could do Benny!" Sarah nodded eagerly.

"We know we haven't been the best friends to you, but we hope we could make this up to you." I sniffed back tears of joy and happiness. "Guys, you'll be my best friends forever, and this just proves that you know you are." We all hugged. Rory smiled.

"So let's eat this cake!" They cheered as my grandma started handing out pieces of cake to everyone who rushed in. I smiled.

Tonight...I felt like I was needed. I was special and my friends proved me that I was something to them. And one of them loves me...

And I am determined to find out who.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

I walked into the patio as people started to leave. It has been a long night, and i needed to find Benny.

I finally saw him, slumped against the fence. Worried, I ran up to his limp body. "BENNY?! Are you okay? Wake up!"

He finally began to stir as I blew out a sigh of relief. He smiled widely. "Heeeeeeeey E! Wassup?!" He slurred as he giggled in a un-Benny way. I rose an eyebrow as I smelled...alcohol. My thoughts raced.

"Benny..are you drunk?" He laughed. "Maybe yes, maybe no!" He threw his arms around me and laughed even harder. I sighed.

I had a feeling something like this would happen. There were a lot of seniors here, including Erica and Sarah, and we requested a "No Alcohol Party". But I guess if you invite jocks from WC High to a party, you get spiked fruit punch. _So someone spiked the drinks. Just great._

_"_Okay B...I am gonna get you to your bed okay?" He shook his head quickly. "No! Let's just party!"

He dragged me out to the dance floor before I could protest and started to dance. _For a drunk dude, he is a pretty good dancer. _

"I am bringing you to bed." I dragged the giggling Benny into the house to see Erica, Sarah and Rory play the Game Of Life.

"No fair you always sue me! Why not Erica!" Rory exclaimed as Erica rolled her eyes. "Because one, I'm her friend, and two, you stole her career as a doctor. She has every right!" They laughed as I rolled my eyes. "You guys aren't drunk to are you?" They looked up at me and the slumped Benny, who was still laughing.

"Benny's drunk?" Sarah exclaimed. Rory laughed. "I find it amusing. Someone spiked the drinks?" I nodded as Erica smirked. "I want some!" I chuckle. "Nice try fangs, but I emptied out the fruit punch so no one else gets drunk. He looks like he is the only one." She pouts as Benny giggles.

"You look so cute when you are upset beautiful." She blushes. "Dork is a pretty good drunk flirt." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Let's get him to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

I slowly woke up, realizing I am in my bed. _What happened last night? _I pondered as I feel a piece of paper beside me. I smile as I read it.

_You got drunk BTW. Spiked drinks. You were..pretty cute. I want to see that again if you don't mind ;)_

_Hope you still love me,_

_xX Your Secret Lover Xx_


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Fight

**A/N- Hi people! It's TOBN here with a new chapter to Benny's Secret Lover! Sorry I haven't been updating; I have been preparing some chapters for my holiday special; I am halfway done and the long awaited release is in about 10 DAYS! WHOO!**

**So excited, but let me just thank MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan: Oh my gosh you had me worried for a minute! I was scared that you already found out the secret lover; where would the surprise be? But I am gonna drop a big hint in this story that I hope you'll catch. It'll be hard to find, but if you have been paying attention to the letters, you'll know. Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!  
><strong>

**So with that, enjoy Chapter 3! I think the next chapter will be the last; I didn't want this to be too long.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Benny's Secret Lover: Chapter 3: The Big Fight<p>

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

He opened his eyes to welcome what he thought was Monday morning. He struggled to remember the events of the previous night as he yawned.

Suddenly, the memories started to flood back.

_Yesterday..I was released from the hospital...then I was rewarded with a party from all my friends..then I got..oh my gosh._

He shot up from the bed, the thought still lingering. "I got drunk and got another note" He murmured to myself. He quickly searched under my pillow until he found what he was looking for. Benny pulled out the small white paper and read it once more.

_You got drunk BTW. Spiked drinks. You were..pretty cute. I want to see that again if you don't mind ;)_

_Hope you still love me,_

_xX Your Secret Lover Xx_

Benny's heart fluttered. _I need to find out who wrote this note...so I could marry that person!_

He spun around the room in happiness as he quickly changed. He ran downstairs and fluttered past his grandma. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning grandma! Isn't it a WONDERFUL DAY?!" He exclaimed loudly was he ran to the door, slipping on his boots and a jacket. His grandma smiled gently. "Benny, you slept in. You are gonna be late to school." Benny gave her a happy look, eyes shining with joy.

"WHO CARES?!" He yelled as he walked into the snowy storm. Evelyn could hear Benny singing loudly as she smiled against the door.

"Note to self...get my grandson to fall in love more often." She chuckled as she went to prepare herself some coffee.

* * *

><p>"Hey B! Wassup?!" Benny happily turned around to see his two best friends; Ethan and Rory.<p>

"Hello guys! Isn't it a wonderful day?" Ethan shivered. "Well, it is snowing a shit-load of snow. But kinda understandable; we live in Whitechapel." Benny laughed. "Agreed my friend! Agreed!" He grinned as Erica and Sarah walked up to him. They exchanged curious looks.

"Is he still drunk?" Erica smirked. Benny shook his head. "Nope! Just a lovely note that made my day!" Ethan rose an eyebrow as Benny saw one of his friends hint a small smile. "That's...great." Ethan mused as he fiddled with something in his bag before pulling it out. He handed it to Benny and flashed a kind smile.

"Speaking of notes, I took some notes you missed when you were in the hospital." Benny smiled. "Thanks E!" He read over one of the portions of the notes.

_...And with that, the 7 Years War ended, General James Wolfe, dead along with the French leader. The British had a [successful] plan that led them to victory over the French. So..._

Rory peered over the notes and rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened to your brackets? They look like the words are stuck in a box. Aren't those type of brackets used for different causes? And why couldn't you just say 'successful plan' without the brackets?" Ethan blushed. "I like writing my brackets that way. I know they are used as something else, but I just like doing things that way. Don't judge." Benny laughed as he wrapped his hands around his friends. Erica looked at him in disgust, but didn't mind at all.

"This. This has to be the best day of my life!"

He whirled around the halls, leaving his friends amused and confused as they watched their friend run through the halls.

And one of the four friends felt just a little more than amusement.

They felt...love.

* * *

><p>Benny walked through the empty halls. It is the end of the day and he was excited to get back home. He hoped Ethan was coming for their regular video game session and he knew all his friends were coming over.<p>

Benny was happy that they had all started to work harder to be better friends. And it, to be honest, was a big improvement in his life. He had started to feel more happier and had started to stop cutting and stopped feeling depressed.

But he didn't know what was going to unfold today.

He suddenly felt a big force on his back, slamming him into the hard locker. He slumped to the floor, weak, as he was still recovering. Benny looked up fearfully at his tormentors and sighed.

It was Peter and Jack.

Peter and Jack had bullied Benny secretly ever since 8th grade, and when Benny found out that his two personal bullies have moved on to Whitechapel High, he was in utter fear. They haven't stopped bullying Benny since. Peter smirked as Benny stood up slowly.

"Think Weir-do was gonna get away just because his weak body survived the hospital?" Jack laughed. "Nope. You are gonna be miserable for the end of time."

Jack punched Benny in the eye, leaving Benny on the ground, his left eye starting to throb. "Why..why are you doing this? Just leave me alone." Benny said. But Peter slammed Benny back onto the ground, leaving bruises on his arms and legs. "Just stop...please!" Benny sobbed as he felt pain rush through him. But all Peter and Jack did was laugh.

"Suffer." Peter hissed as Jack punched Benny again, this time, in the nose. Benny felt blood seep out of his pained nose as tears started to flow. Peter laughed. "Aww! Little Benny-Rabbit cries now too? Too funny; like a failed cute-animal video!" Jack laughed as they both pushed Benny down the hall, the floor scraping his knee. Small dots of blood started to drip down his leg as Benny tried to stand up. But Jack pushed him down.

"Hey Peter? What do you say about a little Benny-Bowling?" Peter laughed as he twisted Benny's arm, the same arm that Benny had cut. He screamed in agony as he felt a snap.

"I bet you I could land a strike!" Jack grinned as Peter slid Benny across the floor, his limp body not being able to take the pain as he got floor-burn. Blood started to drip from his lip as he looked at his tormentors in pain.

"L-Leave me alone...please..." He murmured as he slumped against the lockers that he slammed into. But Jack lifted him by the arm with great force.

"What do you say Peter? One more round?" Peter laughed when suddenly, a bright light flashed on them.

"Actually, I think the police might want to speak to you before the next turn."

Jack threw Benny on the ground in surprise as Peter rose his hands up in defeat.

Erica, Rory, Sarah, Ethan, and some police officers stood in front of the two bullies and the broken Benny.

"It..it isn't what it looks like." But the two police officers shook their heads; they didn't buy it. "Yeah. Tell that to me next time you bring a human into the bowling alley." He said as the other police officer handcuffed the two boys.

"Peter Jefferson and Jack Roberts, you are under arrest for being abusive to Benny Weir for the last 3 years or so. You have the right to remain silent." Peter and Jack angrily glared at Benny as they were taken away.

"This. Is. Not. Over." They growled as they took them away.

Erica, Rory, Sarah, and Ethan ran up to Benny, who was on the ground in pain. Ethan knelt beside Benny's limp figure."Benny?! Are you okay?!" He shook his head in pain. "I-I don't think so...h-he might've snapped my arm..." Erica gasped. "Oh my gosh, okay, the ambulance is coming soon. Just hang in there Benny..."

Benny nodded as he started to close his eyes. Sarah shook him. "Benny! Do not fall asleep...please!" Rory bit his lip as Benny looked at all of them.

"Help me..."

Then Benny drifted into a deep sleep, unconsciousness consuming him.

* * *

><p>Benny opened his eyes slowly and weakly. His sight was blurred as he tried to bear his surroundings.<p>

Then, his eyesight focused. He saw a nurse in front of him.

"W-Where...w-where am I?" He stuttered in fear. The nurse kindly smiled.

"You've been knocked out for quite a while young man. Your friends have been here all the time during visitor hours. Sadly, they left because of the limited time, but one of them left you this."

She gave him a note and walked out. Benny read it.

_Dear Benny,_

_I am terribly sorry about what happened to you. I wish I could've saved you. _

_I love you...you'll [hopefully] find out who I am soon._

_xX Your Secret Lover xX_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And the lover is right! The next chapter, which will be the last, will reveal Benny's secret lover! I am sorry I made it so short; I've had a busy schedule. But hopefully, judjing by Peter and Jack's last words, I will come back with this story for a sequel. Who knows?**

**So until then, drop a review and seeya!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Lover

**A/N- Wassup? This is TOBN here bringing you the conclusion of Benny's Secret Lover! I know you have been waiting for this, and I am going to tell you the Secret Lover (Which you probably already know because that hint previously was pretty easy)**

**Hopefully, I can come back with this with a sequel because of how short it is and how busy my schedule has been. But not to fear; I am unpredictable. ;)**

**Special thanks to these people for reviewing, following and favoriting this story!**

**MBAV Fan (Duh!)  
>Bethan Forever (You are gonna be pleased)<br>Thelasticephoenix (Thanks for favoriting and favoriting!)  
>Debonairly (Thanks for following!)<br>FlareTJ (Thanks for following!)  
><strong>

**So I hope you are going to enjoy this [short] chapter! Short because it's past 12:30 midnight and I am tired as hell.****  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Benny's Secret Lover: Chapter 4: The Secret Lover<p>

* * *

><p>Benny sat on his hospital bed, clearly bored.<p>

For the past 3 days, he had been on bed-rest in the hospital because of the serious injuries Peter and Jack caused.

Benny shook his head at the memory. He knew that Peter and Jack hated him, but he didn't know that they hated him so much that they would torture and abuse him until he was begging on his knees. He didn't know anything that was so cruel! So one side of him is glad that they are in jail..then again...why? Why did they pick on Benny? Why risk themselves to be put in jail just to torture a guy. The whole thing just seemed cruel and cold. So cold that it made Benny shiver. Just thinking of that made shivers run down his spine. He tried to push the thoughts away as he continued to think.

The past 3 days had also gave Benny the following:

1. A hell lot of attention, tests, and other stuff they do in a hospital/

It was true. The hospital had been testing Benny's blood pressure, monitored his heart beat, etc. Benny understood that they were trying to help, but with all the tests, all the monitors, the machines, it was like Benny was being held in a mental hospital. It was driving him insane that he could break every bone in his body...again.

2. A hell lot of visitors, cards, and teddy bears.

That too was also true. In fact, a few classmates went to give Benny some "Get Better" cards, even occasionally, the "I'm Sorry" cards. They made Benny smile, knowing he had friends again. Or at least, whatever these people did. He hoped they weren't doing it out of pity. He would definitely burst.

Actually, all his friends were in the lobby right now, getting some lunch. Evelyn, Ethan, Rory, Erica, and Sarah had been in the hospital since..well...as long as he'd been here. He appreciated the company, and knew that one of them held a big secret.

Which brought Benny to number 3.

3. A hell lot of notes from his Secret Lover...ish.

Ish because Benny sorta already knew who his admirer in the shadows was...he just needed clarification. Benny pulled out the box of notes as he read each one again, the ones from the past 3 days that had been sent when Benny was in the hospital.

_You got a lot of presents..._

_Don't worry, mine is my love to you...which I guess beats everyone.  
><em>

_All's fair in the game of love after all, right?_

_XOXO_

_xX Your Secret Lover Xx_

That was on Wednesday. Benny continued to read the notes that made his heart flutter in excitement.

_You're still in the hospital? Poo. I miss you. _

_I want to be able to wrap my hand around you...when you are not in a bed. _

_But I won't mind if you are in a bed...we could work around that problem ;)_

_Need you,_

_xX Your Secret Lover Xx_

Benny smiled. That one was on Thursday, the day he practically begged everyone at the hospital to let him go so he could go and marry his secret lover, then do what it suggested. He wished, but they asked him to stay for one more day, which was today.

Friday.

He received one today as well, and he knew it was his last.

Because he was going to reveal it once and for all.

_Happy Friday!_

_So I am [sort of] sure that you have found out who I am by now. Good; I've been waiting...it took long enough._

_So when you're ready, call me up and I'll answer. _

_I hope you can still accept me when you find out who I am._

_Love,_

_xX Your Secret Lover Xx_

Benny grabbed his cellphone, slightly worried about what might happen. He had told everyone but his suspect, but what if he was wrong? How..embarrassing would that be?

With a shaky hand, he pressed the speed dial and a familiar voice blared on the phone.

"Hello?" Benny smiled.

"Come up. I need to talk to you." Benny could tell that the person smiled on the other side of the line. The silence was broken when the voice piped up once more. "Okay. I am coming up. Seeya there in about 5. "

Then, Benny was met with a long dial tone.

He sighed as he flopped back onto the hospital bed as he switched on the TV and inserted the video game he wanted to play. He tried to reach for one out of the two controllers, but it was too far. His stupid machines didn't allow him to move any farther. He continued to struggle, stretching as far as he could.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the two controllers and handed the gold one to him. Benny looked up at the person and smiled.

"Thanks. I knew you'd come at some point...usually you're late" The person punched him playfully, careful not to hurt is fragile arm.

"No way. You are. You're excuse is that you landed in a hospital."

They laughed as they pressed the 'start' button to the Mario Game. They continued to play on in silence, a mischievous smile on the person's face. Benny was deep in thought as he swiveled Yoshi past the person's character, Mario. The person growled as Benny laughed.

_If I win, I'm telling him the entire truth. If I lose, you wait until the next game and start again._

Sadly, Benny lost to his secret lover...or so he hoped was his secret lover. He smiled. "You are pretty good. Didn't know you have had it in you." The person smiled. "What? Just because I haven't played this game for a while does not mean I have lost my touch. I am still the same person you met, and I always will." **(Changing your mind about who you think might be the secret lover those who found the clue? ~TOBN)**

Benny continued on to the next race. With a lot of effort, he eventually beat the person. He took a deep breath as he paused the game and looked into the person's eyes, fear starting to consume him.

"I know it's you." The person smiled. "I thought so. I spoiled so much yesterday. How foolish eh?" **(Never mind ;D) **Benny laughed. "You made it pretty obvious." The person rolled its eyes playfully. "Fine. I deserve to know how you found out. Spill my friend..or more." Benny laughed as with the secret lover, that wasn't so secret anymore.

"Well, first of all, with the first note, I was pretty shocked. The last line...'dream good dreams'...only three people had ever said that to me, you included. So I scratched out Rory. I told Rory and he said he wasn't my secret lover, but he'd help me anyway." The person smiled. "Clever. Go on?" Benny nodded.

"Then the second note..when I was going home..that's when you made the first clue clear; your writing techniques are different. We could say that. So I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure until the party. Sarah had pulled me to the side to tell me that I dropped the second note. Since she was too curious, I was forced to tell her about you and your notes. Actually, she told me it was pretty sweet, and that she would help me." The person snapped its fingers. "So that's why she talked to me when you weren't around about crushes. Smart!" Benny grinned, feeling proud as he continued on.

"So that left two more people. Then Rory asked you about the brackets...and then it clicked. I scratched Erica off my list..which left me with..."

Ethan smiled.

"Me." He said. Benny returned the smile. "I love you too Ethan. I really do!" Ethan frowned for a moment. Benny's smile deflated.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ethan shook his head quickly. "No! Nothing is wrong. I just..want to know that you don't have to be my..uh...boyfriend. Just because I was your admirer, does not mean you have to date me. I want your love because you want mine, not the opposite." Benny sat up and brushed the hair out of Ethan's face.

"No Ethan...I sorta was hoping it was you. I loved you for a while. And I don't want to be friends...I want to be more."

And with that, they kissed. It was short, but passionate, as sparks flew inside Benny's mind.

They pulled away as Ethan smiled at Benny in the most cutest way Benny could imagine.

"XOXO...Your Secret Lover" Benny laughed. "My favorite note had to be Thursday's! You are so sexual Ethan! I never knew!" Ethan chuckled. "Wanted to lead you to think I was Erica...but I sorta had that vision. Too much coffee..."

They laughed. It died down as Ethan kissed Benny's cheek, making him blush.

"I love you Benny. And I will never leave you. I promise." Benny grinned.

"Me too Ethan...for as long as I live, I will love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Roll credits I'M DONE!**

**So that was pretty obvious if you did catch the clue. If not, you know these brackets: [] ? Ethan used those in his letters a lot. And Rory pointed that out in the third chapter when Benny was reading the notes Ethan gave him.**

**Not too smart, but it is the cheesiest thing I have ever written.**

**Maybe ;)**

**So with that, leave a [kind] review and have a life-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
